The New Girls
by SquirrelGoddess02
Summary: AU, 1xOC 2xOC 3xOC 4xOC 5xOC ^_^ The usual school stuff, classes, teachers, and girls ^_~ Revised!
1. New School, New Girls

Hey yall... they're not mine, i just torture them.**  
**pairings: not yet, but you san pretty much figure it out. non-yaoi **  
  
**

^_^  
  
The New Girls  


  
  
Have you guys seen the new girls? Duo asked as the 5 boys entered the cafeteria.  
  
Uh... yeah. Quatre said.  
  
He thinks the one with the light brown hair is cute. Trowa teased.   
  
Quatre elbowed him in the stomach. Shut up, he whispered.  
  
Duo scanned the lunch room. Ahh, he said finding his target, There they are,   
  
The other boys followed him across the large room.  
  
Hello ladies,He flopped down into a chair by the black haired girl.   
  
Don't sit there. she growled. Duo immediately moved.  
  
He ended up sitting between a short black girl who simply smiled at him, and a tall brunet who's hair was just as long and styled the same as Duo's.  
  
Can my friends sit too?   
  
the black haired girl answered.  
  
Any other girl would die to have me sit by her, Duo smiled and very one else sat.  
  
Duo gestured around the table, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and I'm Duo Maxwell. he offered a hand to he black haired girl. She didn't respond by taking it but rather introduced herself.  
  
I'm C.J. Strickland. The raven haired girl said leaning toward the table. She had short black hair, and just as black eyes,and a look plastered on her face saying I don't want ot be here. Mess with me and... She didn't finish because the tall one spoke on top of her.  
  
I'm Emmy White... And all I have to say is don't piss off C.J. "She was sitting by him. Her long, flowing, chestnut locks were tied tightly into a french braid, the tallest of the four.   
  
The small one giggled happily. She smiled brightly. Then went back to her food. She was definitely the shortest. She had a very dark complexion, and short black hair pulled into a pony tail on the back of her head.  
  
And this is K.K. Nixon. Emmy spoke for her. She doesn't talk much. The little one smiled again.   
  
I'm Kity Young, her voice was sweet and Duo knew right away why Quatre liked her. Quatre's crush had shoulder length, light brown hair, she was dressed more expensively then the others and was the only one not wearing an oversized hoodie.   
  
So who is the other one? Duo asked from his seat.  
  
You're mutha. She replied snidely. This one had bleach blond shoulder length hair with plenty of roots, that was flipped over one eye.   
  
Hey, Mom. Duo grinned.  
  
Shut up, _Virginia_. CJ whispered.  
  
It's Gina! Damn, why'd you tell him I was having fun. She glared at the girl who spoke.  
  
You'll get over it. she said off handly.   
  
Why are you here? Wufei asked, glaring somewhat.  
  
Nice to meet you too. CJ said sarcastically.  
  
No, all five of you at once.  
  
Oh that, Gina interrupted. We were expelled. That last part was a little too happy for Duo's liking.  
  
Heero speaks.  
  
We burned down the auditorium.  
  
Trowa looked up.  
  
To the ground.   
  
Ooooookay. Well, where we you guys from? Duo changed the subject.  
  
Boarding school.  
  
The one just a couple miles from here? Quatre asked.  
  
Dude I heard about that on the news!  
  
Here that CJ, we made the news! Gina gave a high five to CJ.  
  
CJ smiled evilly. We almost got the whole school, but _someone_ called the fire station. CJ looked right at Kity.  
  
Kity pouted and looked down, suddenly very interested in her food.  
  
What class do you guys have next? Quatre asked changing the subject.  
  
CJ answered. Wufei groaned, And I take it you do too, she smiled cruelly.  
  
Damn, I thought only Heero and Wufei were capable of a smile like that!' Duo laughed to himself.   
  
I have social studies Emmy said.  
  
Great! me too! Duo almost jumped out of his seat. Heero groaned, so did he.  
  
Hey, ya'll I have Latin, did I sign up for latin? Gina asked confused. No one would gratify that with an answer.  
  
K.K. what do you have? Emmy asked. K.K. held up her schedule, Emmy took it, Hey you have social studies with me. K.K. smiled brilliantly.  
  
I've got... Kity squinted at her paper, Band... I don't play ant band instruments.  
  
It's more like a symphony than anything else. Quatre answered.   
  
That's right ya'll, we're at a rich school now! Emmy leaned back in her chair. That thought had never even struck Duo that the school was . He wondered what their other schools were like before the boarding school.  
  
A symphony? She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Well you'll see, I have it too.  
  


***  


  
How far in the middle of nowhere is this classroom? Gina asked Trowa.  
  
Walking is not going to kill you.  
  
You have no idea.  
  
Gina and Trowa were on their way too Latin, witch Gina was absolutely positive she didn't sign up for. She had taken his arm into custody (her arm was intertwined in his).  
  
The class went alright. Gina asked quite a few questions that were annoying, sans that it was quite enjoyable. On the way to their next class (which, they to have together) an interesting topic for a one sided conversation came up.  
  
Did you know that you're hott?  
  
Trowa looked at his arm's captor, bewildered.  
  
Well, you are. She persisted. Trowa had never had anyone say anything about his looks, _ever. _He felt his cheeks getting hot.  
  
It's not something to be embarrassed about.  
  
Trowa simply continued to look at her before breaking off from her grip and sitting all the way across the room.  
  


***  
  


How do you burn down a gym? Wufei thought that hauling around a girl all day would be boring, yet it actually was, sorta, kinda, maybe, ok.  
  
She clicked her tongue ring on her teeth. When one plays with fire, something gets burned... Ok, ok we were burning the bushes in front and it happened to get burned down. CJ made a little more convincing after a death glare from Wufei.  
  
You should do your math, she pointed too his paper.  
  
Wufei propped his chin on his hand in a sad attempt to hide the blush.  
  
She pointed to one of the problems on his paper. That one's wrong. CJ smiled. The bell rang.   
  
The answer's 69! She called over her shoulder as she headed out the door.  
  
Wufei looked down at his paper. tat problem took me 10 minuets to do' When he looked closer he realized the there was no way it was 69 it was around 150.  
  
69!' It hit him. I'm going to kill her' His face got hotter.  
  


***  
  


What instrument do you play?  
  
Snare drum.  
  
Quatre frowned she wasn't cooperating.  
  
We don't have any. Kity's gaze shifted to the violin sitting behind him.  
  
I play that, She pointed. Kity brushed passed him and took it into her hands, I hate these. She pulled it up to her chin and sighed.  
  
Some of the most beautiful music spilled from the strings. Quatre looked at her. Her face had softened from when she had taken the violin from him. Her brilliantly blue eyes were closed. Quatre didn't believe that she actually hated the instrument.  
  
She ended her song with a long soft note. Like riding a bike. She pulled it away from her neck and looked at it sadly. Don't know why I quite, she muttered so quietly that he hardly heard her.  
  


***  
  


What are you looking at?  
  
  
  
Why don't you talk?  
  
Hero sighed. He had been trying to get KK to talk to him for the past 10 minuets.   
  
He could faintly hear Duo sitting behind him bragging to Emmy about all the skateboarding tricks he could do.  
  
Heero turned his attention to the assignment he was supposed to be doing with KK.   
  
Their social studies Teacher, Mr. Sanders, didn't believe in doing any thing by yourself, he always told them to get a partner. Usually he paired up with Duo, but he was somewhat distracted. (He was using his pencil to demonstrate a trick.) It was starting to get annoying.  
  
KK turned around to face Duo. Her eyes narrowed How about you shut up and I won't kill you! She smiled innocently and turned around.  
  
Those were the first words Heero had heard out of KK mouth. He found it amusing.   
  
What's so funny? Let's get to work! She ordered.   
  
Yes ma'am, He muttered.  
  


***  
  


You better hush, she doesn't just yell at anyone. Emmy laughed.  
  
She scares me. Duo wispered.  
  
And she knows it, Enny smiled.  
  
It's not funny.  
  
Yeah it is.   
  
Duo stuck his toung out.   
  
  
TBC  
  
Ok, If i dont get reviews I don't write more. Got that? Say it with me... I... will... review. Come on now, keep saying it... Good. Now REVIEW!


	2. Meet Virgina

Hi ya'll I'm sooooooooooooooo happy! I got **4 **reviews on the last chapter! that's the most I ever got **EVER! **Okay...On with the writing!  
  
The boys are mine & you can't have them! mwhahahahahahah.... ok not really. ::goes off and pouts!:: um... neither is meet vigina ::does more pouting  
  
THIS IS NOT A SONGFIC!!! THERE'S JUST A SONG THAT GOES WITH IT.... um..... ok  
  
CH.2 :: Meet Virgina  
  
  
What are you guys doing tomorrow night? Duo asked the crowded room.  
  
Absolutely nothing. Gina said blandly. Like usual,  
  
The guys and the girls were all piled on top of the couch in Duo's house. Gina was leaning on the shoulder of a very annoyed Trowa. Trowa was seated by a content KK and a slightly confused Heero. KK was in Heero's lap, which was not really a big problem considering that KK was on of the smallest 16 year old any of them had ever met. Emmy and Duo were cuddling on the other end of the couch. With Kity and Quatre shoved into the middle. Wufei had claimed the recliner, and CJ was seated on the floor by that. They hadn't been out of that position in over an hour.   
  
Gina, I thought we were all going ot the movies tomorrow. Emmy peered all the way down the couch to the opposite end.   
  
I knew that.   
  
Keep saying it to yourself, maybe on day it will come true. CJ mused from the floor.  
  
Gina said stupidly.  
  
She just insulted your intelligence. Trowa whispered in her ear.  
  
What intelligence? Gina grinned goofily.  
  
Welcome to crappy land! KK interrupted.  
  
And that's mt cue to go home, Gina stood and brushed herself off.   
  
Uh, no one else wants to go yet. Emmy pointed out.  
  
Gina asked, annoyed.  
  
Hello, it's my car.  
  
It's called a skate board, I happen to have one. She grabbed her back pack, with the skate board very much visible, sticking out the top.  
  
You're riding home in the dark? Trowa asked skeptically.  
  
I'm a big girl I can take care of myself.   
  
It's 10:00 at _night,_ and we're in the city.  
  
Trowa, Im flattered you're worried about me, but I'll be fine. With that she marched out the door.   
  
Trowa sighed, got up and marched out right behind her. I'm stealing your car, Quatre!  
  
Whatever... Hey!  
  
Trowa shut the door on whatever it was Quatre was saying.  
  
He called.  
  
she spun around, one foot on her board.  
  
I'll take you home.  
  
Trowa, I said...  
  
And I said I'm taking you home. He said sternly.  
  
She picked up her board, and shoved it back into her bag.  
  
Gina followed Trowa over to the car Quatre had parked on Duo's drive way.   
  
%%%  
  
Thanks for the ride, Gina said shyly before climbing out of the car.  
  
Hold on a second, how many people live here? Trowa sat awestruck. The house was pretty big.  
  
Remember how we said that we knew each other at boarding school?  
  
  
  
Our parents didn't want us back so they all pitched in and bought all five of us a house. You wanna come in? She jabbed her thumb at the house. It's a dump...  
  
No that's ok.  
  
Gina looked disappointed, but took the answer anyway.   
  
Trowa watched her retreat up the path to her house, wishing he had said yes. She waved good-bye and disappeared behind the front door.  
  
%%%  
  
Arrrrg! Since when is picking out clothes so hard?!?! Gina yelled in frustration.  
  
Ever since you met _Trowa_, CJ teased. CJ was lying on Gina's bed on her stomach, propped up on her elbows.  
  
Gina tossed a pillow at her.  
  
She's right, you know? Kity said, leaning on the door frame.  
  
Well, at least it's not Quatre... Gina mocked. Kity stuck her tongue out, and disappeared around the corner.  
  
I think I should wear the blue shirt. What do you think? She held a light blue shirt up to her chest.  
  
I think you should ask him to the school dance. CJ grinned.  
  
Or how about the red one? Ignoring her, Gina held up a dark red tank, with ties up the sides.  
  
The red one. Or you could just ask him out. CJ rolled over on the bed.   
  
Or you could get out while I change. Gina said smartly.  
  
Ok, ok. I'm out.  
  
%%%  
  
Trowa nodded his head in a greeting.  
  
Hey, Tro She smiled. Thanks for the ride, last night.  
  
No problem. he smiled slightly.  
  
Gina said closing her locker. You got a date for the dance yet?  
  
His smile flickered, but reset itself again. The two started down the hall.  
  
You mean not yet, She corrected.  
  
No, I'm not going.  
  
But you have too. she stopped and faced him.  
  
  
  
Come on, why wouldn't you go to a fun thing like a dance? She waved her free hand that was devoid of books around in the air. I mean... it's really cool... and fun! Very fun! Dances are generally fun things to go to, you know?  
  
Trowa hiked an eyebrow. What's your point?  
  
Gina grinned in a goofy manner. That you should go.  
  
Shrugging and brushing past her, Trowa said over his shoulder, I just don't do dances.  
  
But why _not_?! Gina wouldn't let him go so easily.  
  
He remained silent in reality, and took a seat. Gina, as expected, sat beside him.   
  
Come on, you owe me a reason why not!  
  
Trowa was about to ask, Since when?, but decided against him. He just sighed and responded, I don't like them. I hate being in the social ocean with everyone else.  
  
Oh, please. Gina made a hand motion. It's just like being at school! You don't have to talk to anyone! Besides, She offered a friendly smile, _I'm going._  
  
Oh Jesus,' he thought. I'm _not _going. He tried to ignore her and get on with his bell work, but it was really hard especially when she leaned in closer than natural.   
  
Oh, fine if you want to be that way, I'm coming to your place that night and annoying the crap out of you until you do dance. she smiled and pulled back so he could actually focus on her face. Gina looked as if she was about to say something else, but that moment the teacher walked in.   
  
%%%  
  
  
Friday night found Trowa sitting in his favorite arm chair, reading his favorite book. even though he wasn't really concentrating. He didn't really believe that Gina was really going to come over, but he couldn't help wishing that she would. Maybe I should just go to the dance and quit acting so weird... Although if she does come over and I've left I'll never hear the end of it.' He sighed and put down the book.   
  
The brunet lay back in his chair and shut his eyes. wonder what time it ws and how long he had been reading, but to lazy to get up or even open his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.   
  
Trowa woke up with a start. Something was in his lap. He opened his eyes and the fell upon person with extremely red hair.   
  
He asked the random stranger.   
  
She turned her head up so he could see her face. Dang, I woke you, she brought her hand up to his bangs and brushed her fingers through them. You're really cute when you sleep. She smiled and he immediately recognized her.  
  
Gina, you have _red_ hair.  
  
And you're very tall, Captain Obvious.  
  
What on Earth possessed you to dye your hair _red_? Trowa pulled a strand of the fire red hair into his hand. Her face dropped. Followed by his heart. Had that upset her?  
  
You don't like it. It wasn't a question.  
  
No, no that's not it... It's just...  
  
Ugly, tacky, She climbed off his lap, her head hung low.  
  
I didn't say that. Trowa followed her example in standing. He grabbed her shoulders. What I was going to say was that it's very... you. It suits you. her head snapped up. And that no normal person would ever dye their hair that color. He attempted a smile.   
  
She brightened immediately, throwing her arms around his shoulders (Which involved jumping, quite high.)  
  
That's so sweet of you Tro. she said into his collar bone.  
  
Getting uncomfortable Trowa changed the subject. So, how did you get into my house? At... He glanced at his watch. !0:00 at night.  
  
She smiled, It's amazing what you learn when you actually listen to one of Duo's rants.  
  
  
  
She pulled a bent bobby pin out of her pocket and grinned deviously. The little pick pocket!'  
  
she said putting the mock-key back in her pocket. I told you that I was getting you to dance so even if the dance is over we're going to dance. She waltzed across the room to his boom box in the corner.   
  
But I don't dance... Trowa started.  
  
I know that what you said, but I truly believe that every one, even you, can slow dance. Within seconds Meet Virgina was paying over the speakers.  
  
//She doesn't own a dress, her hair is always a mess   
If you catch her stealing, she won't confess   
She's beautiful ///  
  
A pair of violet eyes watched closely from though the window. The owner smiling to himself at his own genius. One hand slowly wound up the camera that was held in the other.  
  
///Smokes a pack a day wait that's me, but anyway  
She doesn't care a thing about that, hey  
She thinks I'm beautiful  
Meet Virgina///  
  
For the first time Trowa noticed what Gina was wearing. She had on a red top that laced up the sides and had quite a low neck, reviling... Trowa's head snapped back up to her face. she had light red eye shadow on and it appealed to him. she looked really good.   
  
///She never compromises, loves babies and surprises   
Wears hi-heels when she exercises   
Ain't that beautiful  
Meet Virginia ///  
  
The watcher mused to himself.  
  
///Well she wants to be the Queen   
Then she thinks about her scene   
Pulls her hair back as she screams   
I don't really wanna be the queen ///  
  
Ok, she took his hands in hers. Put your hands here,she pulled his hands down to her waist and set them there. There. Now I'll do this... she tried to put her hands on his shoulders, but it was quite a reach, and the only way that she could get her hands behind his head was to pull in extremely close.  
  
///Her daddy wrestles alligators, Mama works on carburetors   
Her brother is a fine mediator for the President   
Well here she is again on the phone ///  
  
The small, light camera was held up to the clear glass. Within seconds the task had been done, and the violet eyed one was creeping away silently.  
  
///Just like me hates to be alone   
We just like to sit at home, and rip on the President   
Meet Virginia ///  
  
Trowa looked down. Gina pressed so close to the unnaturally tall boy they were almost in a hug.  
  
Hm...?  
Never mind. Trowa simply smiled to himself and enjoyed the friendly warmth of the other, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.  
  
TBC...  
Bum, Bum, BUUUUUUUUUM!  
  
Who is this mysterious and remember kiddies, he's not being evil... I swear. ^^'  
  
Feed back appreciated.


	3. please forgive me

GRRRRRRRRR~! This is soooooo retarded but as soon as fanfiction was back up my computer crashed o_O I'm just now getting it back so I sorry -_-but here it is now!   
  
I don't own anything by way of David Gray (growl) or GW (double growl), or _even_ daughters of the moon (shh, but that's where the scene at the end comes from), all I _do_ own is the squirrels so leave me alone.   
  
Once again_ not_ a songfic but guess what it has!... A SONG! ^^'  
  
So far I haven't gotten _any_ reviews _ at all!!!!! _ but that's ok because I know you love me! ^_^  
  
Ch.3 Please Forgive Me  
  
Hey! Nat! Kity sighted Nat across the lunch room and waved. Nat either didn't hear or wasn't paying attention because she got no response. Of course Nat was a bit preoccupied with hanging all over a just as clingy Zechs.  
  
Disturbing isn't it? a subdued voice said behind her, she jumped. The voice broke out in laughter. Kity turned around to find it was CJ. You need to calm down some. She clicked her tongue ring against her teeth. Emmy and Gina joined her in the laughter.  
  
Hey babe, Duo appeared out of nowhere and wrapped an arm around CJ shoulders.  
  
Get away from me... CJ said dully.   
  
Whoa! Someone's PMSing. Duo jerked his hand off.  
  
I will kill you. CJ glared.  
  
Well you and Heero can do it together. CJ rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
Duo wrapped an arm around Emmy this time. See Emmy's the nice one! She lets me hug her, isn't that right, babes? Emmy smiled and shook her head.   
  
The group of five girls and one boy took their seats around the table they normally sat at, and were soon joined by the others.   
  
Hey, Heero!  
  
  
  
Duo went on. CJ is going to help you kill me.!   
  
You will be in excruciating pain in one moment. CJ threatened across the table.  
  
Kity sighed, Every day was like this. Arguing and yelling was almost all the group was able to do. That's why she and Quatre usually sat a few seats down.   
  
Hey, Kity. Kity's attention was turned back to the blond in front of her. His face was turned down and was blushing furiously.  
she asked curious to why Quatre was acting so strange.  
  
Um... I have an extra... ticket to... the symphony... tonight... I was going to take Trowa, but he's going out with Gina , So... and I was wondering... Do you want to go? His eyes remained focused on his food and if possible his pale face got brighter.  
  
Kity gave a giggle and then answered, I'd love to go with you.   
  
His head shot up.   
  
Yeah, I love the symphony. she smiled sincerely. A normal peach color returned to Quatre's face.   
  
Great, I'll see you tonight. Oh... right... my sister kinda totaled my car... we'll have to walk.  
  
Oh that's fine I don't mind at all. You want me to meet you at your house?  
  
Uh... sure... Quatre was taken for surprise, girls never were this friendly to him, or even this understanding. Much less even be that willing to go out of their way to talk to him unless they got a ride in his car. (He had found that out the hard way.)  
  
Okay then, it's a date, She said with a smile. Glancing down at her watch she let out a small gasp and exclaimed. Quatre! We're late for Music!  
  
%%%  
  
Um... Does Quatre live here? Kity asked confusedly.  
  
A sly smile peeled off the woman's face in front of her. Ah, so you're Kity. To answer your question, yes he does and you can come on in.  
  
The woman had long blond hair and blue eyes much like Quatre's. She held the door open and Kity walked in.   
  
Immediately she was bombarded by 4 college age girls who weren't unlike the one who opened the door.  
  
Oh, this is Kity...  
  
She's cute.  
  
We're so glade to meet you,  
  
... Quatre... girlfriend. Kity didn't get all of that last one because the others were talking so loud but she had gotten the main idea.  
  
Quatre's not my...  
  
Of course not dear, I'm sorry.  
  
Oh, Jesus Christ! Stop harassing her! an exasperated voice carried across the room. The girls parted like the Red Sea. Quatre stood in the doorway looking quite annoyed. It's bad enough you harass Trowa and Duo when they come over.  
  
Aww, don't you look cute. one of the girls held her hands up as if she was going to give him a hug.  
  
Don't even... Quatre dodged the attack on his pride. We're leaving. He dodged and another attack and grabbed Kity's arm.   
  
Wait, you're not going to introduce them to me? Kity asked amused.  
  
Yes, introduce us! two of them shouted in chorus.   
  
Katie and Molly. Quatre gestured to the two that had shouted. Kity blinked, she hadn't realized that the two looked exactly alike. Identical twins... Mell, the oldest. Quatre pointed at the only one of the group who had sandy brown hair and brown eyes, she wore boys close and a base ball cap perched on her head, Kity would have thought it was a boy except the shoulder length hair. And Aya, the last of my sisters. Now we can leave.  
  
Aww Q-chan, don't you want to hang around? Aya asked mockingly.  
  
No we're late. Quatre said flatly, and dragging Kity out the door.   
  
Quatre glanced at a laughing Kity. It's not funny.  
  
Yes it is. You poor child, you live with four girls. Kity broke out into a new string of laughter.   
  
We should get going.  
  
Quatre took Kity's hand and off they went. It took them almost 30 minutes, but they did make it.  
  
The Outdoor Stadium was enormous! Kity had never seen something so big! no baseball, or football field ever came close. The seats up front all had cushions, and the ones near the back were raised up and looked much less comfortable. Behind all of it there was a small green hill.  
  
Um... Quatre started. I have to tell... My... sister... he focused on the ground at his feet, because he could feel his face getting hot again.  
  
Spit it out. Kity said a little more violently then she had meant to do.  
  
He took a breath. My sister was supposed to get up tickets, but she forgot.   
  
Kity opened her mouth to say something, but Quatre wasn't going to let her. Don't worry though, he took her hand once more, dragging her through the small crowd.   
  
one of security people cried happily. I was wondering when I'd get to see you again!   
  
Hey, Rashid. Me and my friend don't have tickets,   
  
Now, I'm sorry kid, but it's my job, you can't come in...  
  
No, no. You misunderstand. We just want to sit on that hill up there. Quatre pointed to the quaint little hill.  
  
Uh...m only because I like you boy. The man addressed as Rashid let the two 16 year olds hop the fence by the hill. Do me a favor and don't tell my boss... Rashid winked at them and went back to his post.  
  
Quatre and Kity started up the green grass to find a good spot to sit.  
  
Quatre's attention was drawn away by a Pist, Quatre! from the trees on top of the hill.  
  
Uh... hold on a second. Quatre let go of Kity's hand and followed the voice.  
  
A picnic basket and a blanket were shoved into his hands, and he was pushed back towards the waiting girl with a Go get her tiger.  
  
Humming to himself Quatre strolled down the hill.   
  
Aw, Quatre that's so sweet. Kity exclaimed as the said boy spread the blanket out and sat down the basket.  
  
Thank you! She likes it!' Quatre thought silently.   
  
The two settled down on the plaid blanket. Quatre started humming again. Kity soon recognized the song, and started singing quietly to it.  
  


Please forgive me,   
If I act a little strange.   
For I know not what I do.  
  


Kity caught Quatre glancing at her as she continued to sing. She didn't mind he did that sometimes. It used to make her nervous, but she's gotten used to it.  


Feels like lightning running through my veins,   
Every time I look at you.  


  
The two stopped their short duet when the lights went down on the stage. They sat in silence for a few minuets. Kity kept repeating the song over and over in her head.  
  


  
Help me out here  
All my words are falling short  
And there's so much I want to say  
Want to tell you just how good it feels  
When you look at me that way  
  


After glancing once more at Quatre, she scooted over right next to him and leaned on his shoulder. Surprisingly, for the first time, Quatre didn't find himself blushing, but wrapping an arm around his Kity.  
  
A pair of eyes peered out from the woods behind the couple. A bit of light caught the lens of a camera, as it was raised to his face.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED:   
  
Who is this stranger who gave Quatre the blanket? Who's taking pictures? Will we ever find out? ::bum bum buuuuuum::  
  
o_O Wheeeeeeeee! AWWWWWWWWW isn't that cute. BUT IT'S WRONG!!!!!.... hehe. For those of you who didn't get that.... go watch 2 stupid dogs. It's grrrrrrrrrreat. I'm sorry all. I'm hyper! ^_^   
  
Hey, tony I like the things you do!  
HEY TONY! if I could I would be you  
You're the one and only tiger with the one and only tastes  
You know how to make a breakfast that tastes GRRRRRREATE  
Frosted flakes are more than good there great!  
  
Feedback appreciated. 


	4. Stellar

OMG! my car got broken into and they stole my lap top ::pouts:: I had to rewrite almost the entire chapter , well that's why I haven't posted in a really long time.  
  
SORRY!  
  
O-W-N-E-R-S-H ... what is this thing you speak of?  
  
Um... I know close to nothing about stars and constellations... where they are or witch are witch... so basically I tried really hard to find out the real facts, but my sources only go so far....  
  
CH. 4 Stellar  
  
KK sat down at the lunch table and immediately pulled out her lap top.  
  
What are you doing? Heero asked, not really expecting an answer.  
  
But he got one anyway. ... failing astronomy.   
  
  
  
Heero's passing that class with flying colors! Duo suddenly popped out of nowhere. But that's just because he's all obsessed with staring at the night sky for hours, with nothing to do but look... He trailed off staring at the celling.  
  
Why do I tell you anything? Heero sighed.  
  
Because you love me? Duo suggested.  
  
Try again. Heero said dully.   
  
I think it's romantic. Kity included herself into the conversation.  
  
Hear that Quatre? Stargazing. Duo teased. Might want to write that one down.  
  
Shut up. CJ ordered.  
  
  
  
Heero and KK just ignored the quarrelers. Are you really failing? KK just looked at him eyes wide. Ah, I see. KK was franticly typing up some extra credit report. Um.... that's Polaris not Kraz. He pointed at the screen. KK's eye started twitching and she dropped her head down to the key board, letting out a small groan. You know, I could... help you with that....   
  
KK's head shot up eyes filled with hope.   
  
  
  
She let out a ear piercing squeal and gave him a tight hug.  
  
***  
  
The next day KK sat growling lowly at the computer, with Heero by her side laughing lightly. No, no. Heero managed to say though chuckles. Segin is in the constellation Epsilon Cassiopeia, not in Andromeda. The small black girl broke. She slammed the laptop shut with a loud shout.   
  
I'LL NEVER GET IT!!! there was no more laughter.   
  
The two were outside, on their lunch break, and as I'm sure you can tell the tutoring _wasn't_ going well. Several seniors were staring and the juniors were moving away.   
  
Let's think why you're having problems. Heero suggested. KK stared, but nothing was said.  
  
Getting an idea, Heero grabbed a small sheet of scratch paper and started scribbling. If you could come over tonight I could help explain it better. He handed her the scribbled on paper and on it had his address. If you can come right at sun set, is that ok?  
  
KK nodded sharply.  
  
A high and loud voice squeaked it's way over to the knowledge-goers.   
  
Jesus, not while KK's here.' Heero pleaded silently to himself. The called one only had enough time to turn around before bombarded with a hug.   
  
Relena Peacecraft has been after Heero since middle school, with the rest of the cheerleading squad behind her for support.   
  
Relena, Not now! Heero tried to wave her off yet, the preppy one still climbed into his lap straddling his legs, her hands intertwined in his hair.  
  
He heard a very small , the shuffle of feet, and KK was gone.  
  
What's with Freak-a-_zoid_? The head cheerleader asked concededly, obviously not caring at all.  
  
Get off of me. Heero glared.   
  
Too slow.  
  
With a push and a _thud _Relena was flat on her butt with a messy haired brunet standing over her. Go to hell, Relena.  
  
*******  
  
The Yuys lived in a very secluded neighborhood. It was hard to get to and even harder to find. Not to mention, he was positively, absolutely, sure that _she_ was angry with him. Normally her didn't give a flip if someone was angry, or felt any other sort of emotion towards him, but the simi-silent bundle of energy was different.  
  
Therefore...  
  
Heero was flat out nervous. Heero Yuy does _not_ get nervous as Duo had said so bluntly.  
  
He had just left after helping him set up, but Heero wasn't sure KK was going to show after being so rudely interrupted.  
  
She's not going to show. He got done telling himself the twelfth time and...   
  
//ding dong//  
  
I'll get it! a woman's voice sung from around the corner and was closing in fast.  
  
Karen! No! Heero shot for the door.  
  
The teenage boy and his sister collided at the door. Karen, who was much larger, sent him crashing to the ground.  
  
her voice jumped two octaves as she swung open the door.   
  
KK stood, a small piece of paper clutched in her hand. Her hair was pulled back into her normal high ponytail, She had donned an oversized hoodie and a pair of pants that were so large it looked like the only thing holding them on was the belt she had secured her frail waist.   
  
Her eyes fell to the floor where Heero was recovering from his sisters attack, a slightly confused expression crossed her soft features.  
  
Hey! I'm Karen! Hee-chan's sister and guardian. The woman was 6 foot at least, and sharp cobalt eyes shown through wild brown bangs.  
  
Heero said from his still sitting position.  
  
What is it?  
Getting up, Heero tried in a vain to regain what honor he still had. Go away.  
  
The woman pouted Oh come on, don't you love me any more? Defeating his attempts for rescue his honor, she bent down and pulled him into a crushing hug.   
  
Arg! Get off!   
  
As suddenly as she hugged him she let go of him and exclaimed Who want's brownies?!  
  
Mentally smacking himself on the head Heero ushered KK towards the back door. No one, I assure you.   
  
Are you sure?  
  
He shot a glare back in her direction.  
  
I'll take that as a yes. knowing when to get lost, she scooted off to her room.  
  
Heero held the door open for his guest. taking hold of the heavy looking backpack she had hanging off her shoulder. She made a grab for it, but he dropped in the house and quietly shut the door. No books, he explained. KK looked slightly confused for a moment but soon returned her expression of indifference.  
  
Shrugging, she turned her attention to the back of the yard. The sky had faded into a deep gray, the sun had just disappeared behind the distant hills. Several, yet to be lit, candles surrounded a spread out blanket of some sort. At the foot of the blanket, perched on their stands, sat two telescopes, lens pointed skyward. A small portable radio sat on one corner opposite of the telescopes. A smile crept across her ebony face as she followed the messy haired boy to the lovely little site.   
  
Taking a hint, she plopped down beside her personal tutor, their arms brushing slightly in the movement, both seemed not to notice.  
  
Teach me. she smiled happily throwing herself back to lie on the blanket, with a sudden burst of energy. She gazed at the sky, and then back at Heero who was looking at her in exchange. she asked playfully. It was so hard to read the boys expressions sometimes. Was it affection she had seen in his eyes? Love? Annoyance with her inability to learn all this crap? Perhaps nothing at all.   
  
He lay down beside her, taking notice of her midnight hair splayed behind her head in a black halo of silk. Laying on his back, his head turned to her, Heero took a minute to collect his thoughts before starting to explain what was about to take place.  
  
Alright, we're going to start all over, for get anything the teacher or I said. Okay? KK nodded. "The quiz tomorrow is on and about the stars of Ursa Major. Now, have you any idea what that is?  
  
Big Dipper? She asked unsurely.  
  
Exactly. Now the quiz is only on what we call the Big Dipper and not the rest of the constellation. Let's start at the beginning. Do you know of any of the names of the stars of the   
  
A look of pure concentration crossed KK's face. Beta, Gamma... She started counting off on her fingers.  
  
Actually, those make up the bowl half... This conjured a sigh from the smaller one at his side.   
  
Let's start over, again... He began making small gestures with his hands above his stomach In Greek mythology there was a goddess, her name was Artemis, and she was Apollo's sister. She prized her chastity over all else. This particular goddess had many , girls that were growing into womanhood. Zeus, at the time, had a bad reputation for seducing young maidens. One time he happened to chose one of Artemis's nymphs, Casllisto, and she became pregnant. When her mistress heard of this, she changed Casllisto into a bear, and was to be hunted and killed. Zeus took pity and sent her to live in the stars, as a bear, forever. So creating the constellation Ursa Major, which means big bear.  
  
And, that's why it's supposedly the shape of a bear? KK turned her head to the side.   
  
Nodding, the boy asked teasingly, So, can you find it?  
  
Her gaze shifted once again to the darkening sky. Only one or two stars were abel to be seen through the lights and fog of the secluded neighborhood.   
  
Heero suddenly remembered the candles that were only sitting there innocently, emitting no light whatsoever. He hopped up pulling the lighter out of his pocket.  
  
As if almost on cue, each light it the house flickered off, one by, one.  
  
The chocolate haired boy looked about himself, confirming that he had lit all the wicks. Glancing at his watch he sat back on the blanket next to the other. Within the next few minutes each house had turned off all lights what-so-ever.   
  
KK gazed about herself and her attention slowly returned to the originally foggy sky. Every star was as visible as one could hope for so close to a city.  
  
Now, where is it? Heero asked.  
  
KK said ignoring his question.  
  
Smiling a sudo-smile he answered, I have really understanding neighbors. Now, where is it? He repeated.  
  
That was when she realized just how much work had gone into helping her. A glimmer of understanding crossed her subconscience. He did all this for me...'  
  
She turned her attention back to her lest favorite subject, although it wasn't so bad when _he_ was here.  
  
She pointed to the most easily recognize constellation.  
  
Right, now the best way to remember the stars and their order is...  
  
If you had looked into the house, at that moment, you would have witnessed three figures searching about the house by oil lamp. One with shockingly violet eyes.  
  
Some time passed, as it tends to do, and the two seated on the blanket had finally gotten names and locations jammed in to the girls head. They were lying on their backs, shoulders touching, and KK's toes brushed halfway down Heero's calf. The two sat quietly for a moment until KK said something that she had taken all evening to get up the courage to say.  
  
I saw what you did to Relena...  
  
Heero felt his eyes widen very little and his face heated up, but not enough to notice even if it was light outside.   
  
I thought it was pretty cool. She took a deep breath and summoned up all the strength she had and slid her had into his. 'Go to hell' was a nice touch. She joked.  
  
The brunet tightened his grip on her smaller hand. Thank you. This was followed by an slightly awkward silence.   
  
Pulling his unoccupied arm up to pillow his head, it brushed a hard metal surface. The radio.   
  
Feeling around briefly, he switched it on. Loud blaring music filled the air.   
  


//_MEET ME IN OUTER SPACE!//  
_

  
The two jumped and Heero quickly turned the boom box all the way down. The ordeal separated the new and had sent KK into a giggling frenzy. Heero slowly turned it back to a reasonable volume.   
  


_//We could spend the night,   
Watch the earth come up  
I've grown tiered of that place,  
Won't you come with me,  
We could start again//  
_

  
The over all mood of the night was clearly gone, so Heero sat cross-legged and watched the smaller one hold her sides with laughter.  
  
KK's giggling finally subsided. But she continued to wear a bright grin. Seeing her so happy made him just want to grab her and never let go. Instead, he settled with a small smile.  
  
The black girl peered up from her back. Her smile widened to see even the slightest bit a happiness on Heero's face. _  
_  


_//How do you do it?  
Make me feel like i do,//  
  
_

She finally sat up, staring the boy straight in the eyes. Taking notice that it looked like Heero was most certainly _not_ going to make the next move of any shape or form, she crawled over to him, and sat down smack-dab in the middle of the, now completely stunned, boy's lap. Leaning back on his chest, she cursed herself for being as straight-foward as Relena. Never do a job half way' her mother always used to say. Taking her mothers advice and glancing behind her, so she could see what she was doing, she took hold of his hands and wrapped them around her waist. They fit together perfectly._  
_

  
//How do you do it?  
It's better than I ever new//  
  


He was taken completely by surprise, for she was one of the most timid and shy people he new, and to have her act so suddenly, and in such a way...  
  
*******  
  
Several feet off, in the bushes, the click of a camera could be herd. And if you had watched closely the pair dashed off, braids trailing behind.  
  
********  
  
Oblivious to their audience, Heero relaxed and let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He leaned into the soft, clean smell, that could only be classified as KK, and tightened his arms around the source unconsciously._  
_

  
//Meet me in outer space,  
I will hold you close,  
If you're afraid of heights, //  
  


TBC...  
  
Omg! I hate those people who stole my lap top, but I have a new one now, and even though i had to rewrite a bunch of stuff it's better this time...  
  
All the monkeys aren't in a zoo,  
Every day you meet quite a few. ^_^  
_Courtesy of Frank Sanatra_  
  
^_^ feed back appreciated.


End file.
